nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Welfare
The Department of Welfare, also known as Welfare Department and DoW, was the Lovian federal department charged with health care, prevention programs, social services, public safety, police, etc. It was founded in February 2008 by the Medvedev I Government. The last Welfare Secretary was Judy Almore, of the SDP. In 2012, the department was jointly replaced by the Ministry of Health, Ministry of Labour, Ministry of Justice, and Ministry of Defense. Welfare Department Secretaries The first Secretary of Welfare since the 2007 Constitution was Arthur Jefferson, member of the ruling Progressive Center Party. He already served as Welfare Secretary in the Libertan government. After the 2008 Mid-term Elections, party colleague George Matthews was appointed to the Department. After the Federal Elections, 2010, Edward Hannis (WLP) was appointed Secretary. Due to his inactivity, the office was given to Martha Van Ghent (WLP) after the mid-term reshuffle. After the Federal Elections, 2011, Oos Wes Ilava became Secretary of Welfare. Following the collapse of the 2011 Congress, the 2011 Provisional Congress was formed, and William Krosby was appointed Secretary of Welfare. In June 2011, Krosby was replaced with Judy Almore. Location The department was based in Downtown, Noble City, at 11 Freedom Avenue. Program Legal powers and duties * Appointment of a member of the Royal Educational Aims Council to be "the pupil's and student's welfare watchdog". (Federal Law #10 Primary Education Act) * Appointment of the Federal Police Commissioner (Federal Law #5 Federal Police Act) * Management and support of the Federal Police (Federal Law #5 Federal Police Act) * Support of any non-profit campaign that is privately organized, putting effort in the realization of one or more of the topics described in the Federal Law, that has applied for financial and/or infrastructural support, and has been accepted (Federal Law #14 Health and Charity Campaigns Act) * Support of the Local Police authorities (Federal Law #6 Local Police Act) Plans * Expanding the hospital network and upkeeping existing facilities * Make prescription medicine affordable by partially funding it * Writing and signing a law on social security * Introduce partial state-funded childcare services for needy families * Starting a campaign against discrimination and promoting a positive atmosphere * ... Upkeep programs A list of hospitals, medical centers and other care facilities, and what they are beig allotted yearly for upkeep by the federal government. Hospitals * Noble City General Hospital (L$ 2,500,000 for 2011) * Mariaberg Hospital (L$ 2,500,000 for 2011) * Villanova Hospital (L$ 2,000,000 for 2011) * Adoha Hospital (L$ 1,500,000 for 2011) Special medical care * Blackburn University Center for Advanced Care and Surgery (L$ 800,000 for 2011) Elderly care and retirement * Cedar Woods Retirement Home (L$ 100,000 for 2011) * Oos's Home and Hospital (L$ 500,000 for 2011) Childcare none listed yet Safety and police The Lovian police systems are enshrined in the Federal Law, Articles 5 and 6. There are two major Lovian polices: * the Federal Police, active in the entire state and focused on state border crossing affairs and foreign affairs. * the Local Police authorities, active per state or city/town. Federal Police Local Police Every Lovian state is obliged to erect a local police system and is free to choose which system to apply. Several options are available, as described in the Federal Law: # State Police, a safety authority working within the state boundaries and handling all issues within that state. This authority is managed by the state government. # City and Town Police, several safety authorities working within their city or town and handling all issues within and in the surroundings of that location. These authorities are managed by local governments. # A combination of these two system. Every town and city has its own Town or City Police, handling all issues within that location, and one State Police, administering local authorities and handling all issues outside towns and cities or issues that concern multiple locations. In that case, local governments manage the Town and City Police, while state government manages the State Police. References and notes See also * Department Category:Department Category:Health care Category:Welfare